1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a data processing apparatus with schedule control function, wherein a schedule of meetings, arrangements and other types of events can be stored in a memory at every date, specified when necessary, allowing display of a particular schedule to be stored on specified dates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, this kind of data processing apparatus includes a word processor with a schedule control function added to a character processing function, an office computer with a schedule control function added to the data processing function, or an electronic pocketbook provided only with a schedule control function and the like.
The schedule control function refers to that in which schedule data is inputted in a predetermined format and is stored according to the predetermined method (such as, for example, date order, time order or the like), including conditions such as the date and others that may be further specified, allowing a visual output of desired schedule data. Thus, the schedule data refers basically to a date, a time and a content entered at specific times, and the content may include, for example, meetings, arrangements and the like.
The construction wherein a plurality of future calendar appointments and events are stored in a memory at particular daily, weekly, or other date interval periods, and wherein for a selected time period these appointments and events are outputted to a display unit, has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,610, titled "ELECTRONIC CALENDAR AND DIARY".
Also, there are data processing apparatuses having functions such as so called alarm functions which comprise a function for setting a buzzer sounding time included in schedules stored in the memory so that an operator is informed that the set time of the event has arrived, for example by sounding the buzzer, and another function for indicating only the set schedule at the same time that the buzzer sounds.
However, in the alarm function, only the schedule of the particular time set is displayed. Therefore, it is necessary to set the apparatus to the display mode in order to see the next scheduled event. Moreover, it has been inconvenient in that operators had to separately calculate the time difference between the two abovementioned schedules or events by other means such as by hand, calculator, etc.
Furthermore, where it is desirable to preliminarily annunciate the operator in advance of the set time, as for example, for an importantly scheduled time, it has been necessary to set the preliminary time approximately calculated by the operators themselves. Where the time is set in such a manner, it has been inconvenient to use the apparatus by having to set both the actual event time and the preliminarily informing time.